


Affairs with the Beatles

by TheGingerGuineaPig



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerGuineaPig/pseuds/TheGingerGuineaPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set few years in the future Freddie wants to run a story on the new James Bond film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affairs with the Beatles

"Stop the press." He said raising his hands above his head and a serious look in his eye. Throwing the lunch time copy of a newspaper on her desk. 

"Oh god, freddie this better be good." Bel said sarcastically. Glancing up from her type writer. Resting her glasses on her head a habit she had become accustom to as she becomes more dependent on her glasses.

"They are making a James Bond film, Moneypenny" 

"Oh are they James." she said suddenly intrigued and flirting a little. She would never of course let him get away with anything even close to this in the office but she could get away with anything she was, after all still his boss.

"Yes they are Moneypenny and you know what we have to do. We have to do a segment on it. Last five minutes of this weeks show." 

"It's hardly news, is it Freddie."

"Hardly news? Hardly news? it's James Bond. I wouldn't have spoken to you if it wasn't for you reading that Ian Fleming novel." 

"And I thought it was because I looked pretty and you were bored waiting for the bus."

"And what would I call you Jane Air, Juliet?" He said ignoring her point. 

"My name?" She said letting her glasses slide down onto her noise. 

"Exactly! How could I call you Bel, it's slightly boring." 

"It would be nice if you used my name once or twice." She said wishfully. 

"Alright Isobel." he said screwing up his face. That was stooping too low he knew how much she hated that name.

"Fredrick." She said retaliating.

"Please Miss. Bel Alice Rowley." 

"Freddie no. I've worked to hard written to many stories on serious topics like wars and nuclear arms to be reduce to some tabloid press writing an article, if you can call them that on a film." 

"You let hector do that part on that terrible band." He said in a strop. 

"That's because they're brain washing every young girl in this country."

"You were singing along to them on the radio last night when you were washing the dishes. In our kitchen of all places." He said remembering how she danced along not knowing he was watching her. 

"Their music is slightly catchy and I'm still a young girl let me be brainwashed." 

"Please you're not that young, 33 is not 16 and you betrayed me in my own home and you don't even say sorry." 

"You're the one who should be sorry, calling me old. I hate to remind you that are nearly as old as me. If anything I should be punishing you and giving this story to Isaac. Anyway, what exactly have I done wrong?" 

"Liking hector more than me."

"Really how did you come to that."

"You let him do the piece on the Beetles."

"Freddie it was your idea. I offered you the interview. Besides you can't honestly believe that Hector listens to the beetles." 

"He does Marnie told me."

"When was the last time you spoke to Marnie?" 

"At that terrible church event we had to go to." 

"That was a christening of one of your closet friend's children. That man helped save your life." 

" And yet he still makes me sit through a dreay church service he obviously wants me as his client again. And anyway it doesn't matter my partner of five years is cheating on me."

"With whom, the beetles or Hector?" 

"Both!"

"Well, I'm a lucky woman then aren't I. I bet the beetles wash the dishes and do some house work and help their extremely busy fiancé who is balancing a full time job, which involves making sure her lead journalist doesn't go off and get himself beaten with in a inch of his life. Again! And trying to attempt the desperately boring job of house making, whilst constantly being compared to Marnie and other such people." They had stayed engaged for two years she was not going to plan a wedding and if, they did get married the BBC would dismiss her. So she lived with him quite happily with a small rock on her figure. 

"No they don't because they are 12 and are too busy not writing down music. Please Moneypenny. Its all I've dreamt about. James Bond and you."

"Oh good, I mean as much to you as a fictional character." 

"This came for you." Lix said walking in leaving a few envelopes on her desk.

"Thank you Lix." Bel said.

"Are you two having creative disputes about the running order or arguing about house plants?" 

"Both." They both said.

"He wants to run a story on a rumor they are making a James Bond film and at some point accused me of having an affair with the beetles." 

"How passé." Lix said. 

"Lix will you please tell her to let me write it. All I want is just two minutes of her precious air time." 

"Darling let him do it you have very little to lose and he calls you Moneypenny for a reason. Now weather that is because he loves you or because he loves James Bond I don't know but that man is clearly obsessed." She said leaving the office.

"See its a good idea." 

"Fine you can do it hopefully it will keep you out if trouble. But if I get a single call from a director telling me to come and pick up one of my journalists I will fire you." 

"No you won't you love me to much." 

"That is how you thank me." 

"Fine thank you." he said walking over kissing her straight on the lips and leaving her cold with anger.

"Must dash." He said grabbing his coat.

"When she calms down tell her I'm off to find and talk to some film people." He told Isaac sneaking up behind him making him jump out of his seat.


End file.
